


Sing Me To Sleep

by NightRider19



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Brainwashing, Dark Eggsy Unwin, Dubcon actions, F/M, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Psychological Torture, Sorry Not Sorry, Torture, im a horrible person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRider19/pseuds/NightRider19
Summary: A year ago; Gary “Eggsy” Unwin went missing. Now he’s back but hunting down the Kingsman agents?! What happened to him?! Can he be saved or has Eggsy been lost forever?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I’m not sure where this came from. But I wanted to do a dark fic so I’m throwing this out to the sharks.

Eggsy laid on the floor of the warehouse he was sent to for a mission, he was to go in and stop the black market arms dealer, but right now he was laying on the ground trying to catch his breath as the right side of his suit became warm and wet. He was shot! The bullet went through his bullet proof suit, he could hear Merlin yelling at him to get up; he looked around and stated in a shaky voice “M-Mer...I-I can’t move. I’ve been shot” he panted as he lifted his hand and saw it was covered in blood, the sharp breath in his ear ment Merlin saw it too. He wheezed as he struggled for his breath, he finally stated “M-Mer...they know of Kingsman. D-destroying g-glasses” he panted out as he reached up and grabbed his lenses. “Gawain! Hold on! Extraction team is almost there! Eggsy!”

Merlin could only watch as the screen shook from Eggsy’s hand and he could tell his breathing was raspier than before and more labored. He had to hold out! “M-Merlin…” the Scotsmen held his breath as Eggsy’s muffled voice came through before the signal was lost “Tell Harry I’m sorry”

“EGGSY!”

When the extraction team arrived they only found a pool of blood, smashed glasses and all of Agent Gawain’s weapons. But no Agent Gawain, the team searched but found nothing.

Eggsy was gone.

* * *

**Name: Gary “Eggsy” Unwin**  
**Codename: Gawain**  
**Age: 25**  
**Status: M.I.A**

* * *

 It was a hard year after the mission. Everyone took it differently; Roxy had cried and ran into Merlin’s arms when she was informed and Harry just sat there, sitting at his desk with a lost look on his face.

Eggsy. His Eggsy. _His darling boy_. Missing.

Michelle remain uninformed thinking her son went abroad for the tailor shop; and that’s how it stayed for a whole year. Harry became the new Arthur, Merlin and Roxy started to date and then got engaged . New agents came in and filled every spot; all but Gawain which remained unfilled.

Roxy and one of the newer agents, a tall lad with dark black hair and shocking blue eyes until the name Tristian, walked down the hallway of the Kingsman agency when he decided to ask. “So Lancelot, I’ve noticed, there isn’t a Gawain” Roxy’s shoulders sagged and she stopped before looking out the window at the setting sun “There is” they frowned and opened their mouth before Roxy cut them off “He’s missing” “As in MIA missing?” Roxy nodded and removed her glasses and rubbed her face. “There was a mission and he got hurt. When the extraction team went to get him; he wasn’t there. Just a pool of blood, his smashed glasses and all his weapons” she put her glasses back on and turned her reddened eyes to the new Agent.

“For all we know; he’s still out there. I won’t stop until he’s back” she stated as she straightened her back and smiled “Anyways. Do you have any other questions? I know Kingsman is a big jump from being on the streets” she stated as Harry walked by and she suddenly frown before she stepped in front of him and huffed “Honestly, you work to much” she stated before she crossed her arms over her chest which just earned an raised eyebrow, Tristan looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Lancelot was clearly taking the piss right now! When Harry didn’t say anything she snatched the papers out of his hand and, using the inside of her hand, chopped at his side. Which Harry grunted and grabbed his side, she laughed as Tristan stared in shock. This woman was crazy!!

Harry opened his mouth to say something when the alarms started to go off; sending the three agents running to Merlin’s office where he was typing away “Merlin!” “I know” he answered Harry’s question as he pulled up the feed from the tailor shop. Harry stiffened as he watched a single guy take down the three agents stationed, Roxy gasped and covered her mouth as Merlin stated “Dear god”

Tristan looked at the screen confused, he didn’t understand why they were so shocked. Well he had to admit they really knew how to fight; he took in the person's short blonde hair and lean form. He barely heard it when Merlin mumbled.

“Gawain”

Three shots rang out and the three agents laid dead.


	2. Chapter 2

“Arthur!”

Harry’s mind was blank as he turned and headed out of the room; mind only thinking of what he saw.

“Arthur!”

How?! He was missing and yet there he was! Dressed in a very destroyed Kingsman suit pants and dress shirt killing his fellow agents, he need to get there! He needed to see him.

“HARRY!”

Harry was pulled back by a strong hand on his shoulder, he looked back at Merlin who was frowning, Roxy and Tristan behind him. Harry didn’t realize he was breathing so hard until Merlin told him to take a deep breath and calm down.

“How can I calm down when he was in our tailor shop and just murdered three of our agents?!” He snapped as Merlin gave him and pointed look and stated “Harry; you’re Arthur now. You have to remain calm” Harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed before he was directed back to the room and he sat heavily down in the chair “Merlin. I have to see if he’s still there” Merlin just frowned before he stated.

“I don’t think that’s the Eggsy you remember” Harry looked up at him and frowned; he couldn’t help but retort “Nonsense” Roxy reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder “Harry; he just killed three agents. He was missing for a year, who knows what happened to him” Harry stood up and stated “I’m going” and walked out. The three followed him.

* * *

 

At the tailor shop they found the three bodies where they laid to rest, with guns drawn they headed up the stairs and down the long hallway; Roxy could tell Tristan was nervous with all right to be, he knew Gawain was one of the best and now they were after him. Slowly Harry and Merlin opened the door to the main meeting room and that’s where they found him.

He was standing with his back to the doors, right where the Arthur sat, the white of his dress shirt scattered with bright red blood; steadying themselves, it was actually Merlin who spoke first.

“Gary Urwin. Turn around slowly”

Breaths held as his head tilted to the side, before it straightened up but he didn’t move. So he tried again.

“Eggsy. Turn around slowly, lad”

The same motion followed, even when Roxy tried it was still the same motion. Sharing a look, they tried something different.

“Agent Gawain. Turn around slowly”

Harry stated, it was still for a moment before he slowly turned around and faced them, Roxy and Merlin both shared a gasp as they took in the sight of him. His hair was longer and unkempt with a slight beard, his eyes cold and hollow, a scar running from the corner of the left side of his lip down under his chin. He lifted his gun and clocked it.

“Agent Gawain, lower your gun” Merlin stated as he glanced at Roxy who had her watch trained on him; he still didn’t move, didn’t even blink. Merlin stated in a louder voice “Agent Gawain; what is your mission”

“To kill all Kingsman” he stated in a clear voice; his East London accent completely gone. Roxy’s eyes widened before she shot the dart and it hit his neck; he collapsed before she stated shaky “H-he was really going to shoot us”

Harry quickly made his way up to the knocked out man, Tristan swallowed thickly and stated “So...does the happen often?” Roxy slightly relaxed and looked at Merlin, she gently touched his arm and he stated “I almost shot him” “he almost shot us, Merlin. Let’s get him back and to the clinic” Harry picked him up and they quickly headed back to HQ.

Tristan glanced over at the sleeping Gawain, he frowned and once they got back; he pulled Roxy off the side and stated “Okay Lancelot; what’s going on? Arthur is acting like his whole world just got shook” she sighed and stated “That’s because it did. Agent Gawain is his world, come on. Story time” she stated as she nodded to Merlin who stopped and looked back before he followed Harry; she turned them around and headed to the library.

* * *

 

“Okay” Tristan started as he held up his hand, he was sitting in the chair across from Roxy and shook his head “So Eggsy or Gawain was a street thug that Harry who was Galahad at the time got out of jail, then positioned him to be the new Lancelot who had died on a mission. Then. You got the spot and Eggsy had a relationship with Harry?!”

“Yep basically” she stated as she nodded and Tristan shook his head again “What?! That can’t be true” he stated as she laughed “It is” before she tapped her glasses when they beeped “Roxy, you need to see this” Roxy frowned and stood up, Tristan following. They quickly made it to the clinic where Eggsy laid still knocked out and in straps; she frowned before he handed her his tablet, she gasped when she saw how his back was littered with scars, clearly from different items in all kinds of depth.

“He was tortured”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There’s torture ahead. It’s probably really bad, I’ve never wrote any before so sorry!

She looked at her best mate who was still in the bed minus his breathing. She handed the tablet back and mumbled “D-does Harry know?” She asked as she glanced at Merlin, he nodded and stated “He’s the one who found the marks”

 

* * *

**One Year Ago**

* * *

 

M”-Merlin…” Eggsy panted as he words became muffled, it was so hard to talk, to focus. “Tell Harry I’m sorry” he stated before he pulled off his glasses and smashed them. He slowly tried to sit up but let out a low cry as pain ran through him; he panted heavily as he heard footsteps approaching, he looked over and glared as the stepped stopped and the person knelt down. “Well, hallo there Kingsman Agent”

The man was German with slicked back blond hair and blue eyes, he was smirked as he whistled “That’s a nasty wound; thought your suit was suppose to be bulletproof” he laughed before he stood up and stated “Pick him up; let’s have some fun, ja?” He turned and started to walk away before he stated “Oh yeah. Strip him of all his weapons”

Eggsy could only groan as he was stripped of all his weapons, even his Oxfords! Before he was picked up and thrown over someone’s shoulder like a bag of potatoes. He panted and with what strength he had left tried to get free; he ended up passing out.

When Eggsy woke back up he was laying in a cell, he quickly sat up and grabbed his side, it was bandaged. He looked around confused and tried to stand up only to fall back down again, he froze as he heard the footsteps again, he frowned when he noticed that he was barefooted. Fuck. “Well Agent. You’re awake; now let’s start with your name” Eggsy slowly stood up and straightened his clothes before he stated “Ever heard of manners, Bruv?” He smirked and stood up tall “Manners maketh man; if you tell me your name, I’ll tell you mine. Deal?”

The person frowned, clearly not happy before he smirked and stated “Ludwig” Eggsy nodded and stated “Gawain” the smirk fell and he stated “What is your name?” Eggsy repeated himself and Ludwig frowned deeply before he stated “I see. Well then Gawian. Let’s see how far you can bend before breaking” he turned and left, Eggsy frowned and looked around the cell, he didn’t give the agency when he was becoming an agent and he won’t give it up now, or his name. He took a deep breath and got himself ready for anything that would be coming his way. When it did happen, Eggsy was sleeping on the ground; he was suddenly grabbed and picked up, he struggled against the attackers but there was more of them and a bag was thrown over his head before he was dragged out.

Once the bag was pulled off he realized that he was in a different room and that his arms were hung up. He looked around and noticed Ludwig coming back with a smirk. “Now. What is your name?” “I told you Bruv, it’s Gawain” he hummed before he pulled out a pipe and tapped Eggsy leg with it. “For every wrong answer. I’m going to break your bones; no place is worth dying for, Agent” he pulled the pipe back and stated “Now; what’s your name?” Eggsy readied himself and stated “Gawain” Eggsy let out a loud cry as the pipe made contact with his leg.

It went on and on; Eggsy had no idea how much time passed. How many days he was tortured or how long he was even here. But he kept to his lips shut.

_what’s your name?  
Gawain_

_what are the Kingsman?  
A tailor shop_

_What is your name?!  
Gawain_

_who is Arthur?  
Dead_

_Who is Agent Galahad?  
Isn’t he that knight?_

_How many of you are there?  
How many do you think makes suits_

_Who is Merlin?  
Ain’t he that wizard dude from the Sword In The Stone?_

_What kind of tailor carries weapons?  
It’s a risky business_

_Where in Britain are you located?  
All over Bruv_

_Why did you destroy your glasses?  
What glasses_

_Are the Kingsman worth dying for?  
Fuck yeah_

Eggsy panted as he felt his back burning, he knew he had welts, cuts, and burns all over his back. He tried pulling his hand free, he groaned as he heard these fucking nasty ass boots heading his way. His head was covered again and he was moved; he hissed as he was thrown into a chair and strapped down. The bag was removed and a cold metal was strapped to his head. “Alright Gawain. You’re ours now” a different voice stated as he looked up and saw another man.

He stepped back and Eggsy arched against his straps as he was electrocuted; he could taste blood in his mouth again as his throat became raw from screaming. He panted and threw up over his lap as it was turned off, he panted heavily as he let his head fall forward. He heard a whistle and a voice “Man he can scream. Imagine what he could sound like in bed” voices laughed as Eggsy clenched his jaw, no one but Harry is allowed to touch him. He arched and cried out as it was turned on again, and again and again. He cursed his high pain tolerance.

“All of your pain can end if you just tell us who you are” was stated over his yelling. He bit his lip and once it was turned off he threw up again; he took a shaky breath. He thought back to the nights with Harry, the shared breaths and the feeling of his hands roaming his body. The smile only Eggsy sees. He looked up at them and stated “Fuck right off” they just smirked and walked up before his chin was grabbed, he stiffened as a blade was pushed to the corner of his mouth. “Such a dirty mouth, oh what I wish to put it to some good use. Come on, tell us what we want to know and I’ll treat you real good” he stated before then cutting down his mouth and chin, Eggsy pulled his head back and stated “Wanker!”

The guys laughed and stated “Oh man how British can you get?!” They looked at him and just started up laughing again. His chin was grabbed again and he was forcefully kissed before his head was slammed back “Come in Love, scream for us some more”

When Eggsy woke up he was still in the chair, he could feel the dried blood in his back and on his arms, his head was lifted up and he saw hazel eyes, they reminded him of something. “Who are you?” Eggsy frowned and mumbled “I-I don’t know” in a cracked voice, his head was dropped before it was picked up again and this time blue eyes were in his vision “Your name is Gawain, you work for me, understand?” Eggsy nodded slightly and the man smiled “Good. Get him patched up; it’s killing time“

 

* * *

**Present**

* * *

 

Eggsy’s eyes snapped open before he suddenly sat up, sending alarms off before he pulled out of his restraints and he tackled the closes nurse and held a knife to her neck as the door slammed open, he turned to face the Kingsman, guns drawn.

“Gawian”

Brown eyes scanned them before he spoke “Don’t move Kingsman, unless you want this nurse to die” to make his point he pressed it closer to their neck “Listen lad. You don’t want to do that” Merlin stated as he kept his gun on Eggsy, Harry frowned before he took a deep breath “Eggsy, can you hear me?”

“My name is Gawain” he stated as glared, Harry shifted his grip and stated in a clear voice “No your name is Gary Urwin, but you hate the name Gary and prefer to go by Eggsy. A childhood nickname your dad gave you” Eggsy frowned and looked over them before the nurse elbowed Eggsy in the stomach before running behind the agents, Eggsy held his stomach before he glared and stood back up “Eggsy” Harry stated as he stepped forward.

“Harry!” Merlin stated as Eggsy frowned, why did that name sound so familiar? He kept the blade pointed at them as Harry continued like Merlin didn’t talk “Manners” Harry lifted his arm like he was checking the time “Maketh” he messed with his watch and set it to sleep again “Man. Do you know what that means?” He questioned as looked at Eggsy who was still glaring “Well then, let me show you” before he shot Eggsy in the neck, he caught Eggsy this time and looked down as Eggsy started to pass out “It’s alright. I have you. I have you my darling Eggsy” Eggsy faintly noticed that he felt safe in this Kingsman arms before he was out again. Harry held Eggsy close as he mumbled “I’m so happy you're alive”


	4. Chapter 4

“You’re taking the piss! You want me to do what?!” Tristan stated as he stared at Merlin, Harry was getting into the same suit he had on _that day_ “I’m afraid not, this might be the only way we can get Gawain back” Roxy frowned and was watching the screen, it’s been a week since Eggsy came back and still nothing was getting through to him, she sighed “The best way is to shock his mind; and what better way to do it than reinacting the day he thought Harry died” she glanced at Harry who nodded and headed into the room.

Harry walked up to the cell that held Eggsy, he frowned as he looked at what used to be his lover, he straightened himself out and stated “Honestly Eggsy, I’m disappointed in you. I had such high hopes” Eggsy huffed and stated “I told you I’m not Eggsy. So you have the wrong person” Harry hummed and stated “Did you know I liked spy movies when I was younger?” he stated as Eggsy noticed another agent walked up and held up a gun to Harry’s head, and clocked it, Harry turned and they stood face to face in front of Eggsy, the heart monitor he was set up on started to beep faster as his heart sped up, Eggsy looked between them confused. “This isn’t that kind of movie” Eggsy watched helpless as Tristan pulled the trigger and shot Harry in the face.

Eggsy openly stared as he watched Harry fall to the ground and blood pooled around his head. Eggsy grabbed his head as if he was in pain; he began to pant as Tristan pointed the gun at him and stated “You could have saved him, if you could have only shot that dog” Eggsy looked at him before looking at Harry’s body “he would still be alive if you could have been an gentleman and shoot your dog!” Eggsy suddenly cried out.

“HARRY!”

He looked up at the Agent with pure rage and tears in his eyes before he got up and went to grab him, Tristan backed away just out of his reach as Eggsy yelled “Why didya do that?! You’re a fucking Kingsman Agent! Why didya shoot Galahad?!” He stated as he continued to try and grab him, Tristan watched him with wide eyes before he stated “I can’t believe that worked!” He looked at Harry who decided to sit up and stated “Well yes as all as it did work, I rather not be shot in the face again” he pulled a napkin out of his pocket and cleaned his face before stated “Hello Eggsy”

Eggsy just stared as Harry smiled at him and unlocked the door, instantly Eggsy went to him and hugged him tightly; Harry patted his head as Eggsy mumbled “I thought I lost you again” against his suit, Merlin walked in and stated “Well done, it’s good to have you back, lad” Eggsy pulled away and looked at them confused “Back?” Roxy walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder and stated “Eggsy. You were MIA for a year; you went missing after your mission in Berlin” Eggsy blinked confused before he grabbed his head and stumbled back as everything came rushing back to him.

His mission. His torture. The acts he completed after. He jerked and slapped the hand that touched his shoulder with a broken “Don’t touch me!” He panted as he backed away from them and panted heavily “Oh god, I-I” he looked at Harry and mumbled “I-I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Harry”

* * *

  
It took an hour and a hot bath for Eggsy to finally calm down, once he was; he was caught up with everything. Roxy and Merlin’s engagement, Harry becoming Arthur and the new agents. He licked his lips nervously as he sat at the table with the four of them, he rubbed his hands over his thighs, he refused to wear a suit claiming that he doesn’t deserve to wear one.

“Eggsy, what happened to you?” Merlin quietly asked as they all sat across from Eggsy, he couldn’t help but look at the door for an exit before he stated “I-I…” he ran a shaky hand through his hair before he continued “I was tortured; they wanted information about Kingsman, they knew about our weapons and suits, some of our code names but that was it” he licked his lips again “At first it started out with me just being hit with a pipe; breakin’ bones and bruisin’ me. I kept claiming that I was just a tailor and that my name was Gawain. They knew of Arthur, Galahad and Merlin” he shaky brought the glass of water up to his lips and drank slowly

“When he decided he was finished breakin’ m’ bones...the cutting started” Roxy had her hand over her mouth as she listened, Merlin placed a steady hand on her thigh as Eggsy continued “They were swallow at first, then got deeper nd’ different tools were used. White hot iron, whips, prods” he rolled his shoulders and drank half his water before he mumbled “T-then they started to electrocute me; strapped me to a chair and electrocuted me. They made comments of how I screamed...I-I ended up forgetting who I was, I was told that Gawain was my name and that I worked for them”

He rubbed his thighs again and closed his eyes before he shook a shaky breath “I-I did things…” he glanced at Harry before he looked down at the table, Merlin knew this was hard but he pushed the young agent “What kind of things?” Eggsy took another shaky breath before he stated “I-I was a r-rent boy, for anyone who worked for them” he glanced at Harry and didn’t see any disgust but pure rage, Eggsy looked back at the table, thinking that rage was at him. He quickly continued “I-I killed a lot of people, few of them were Kingsman agents...like the three in the tailor shop” he sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair “I-I’m sorry” his voice broke at the last syllable before he stated “I-I’m going to-” “Head to a psych evaluation” Merlin cut him off, Eggsy looked up confused but was met with a smile.

“Off yer go, Lancelot will join you” Eggsy nodded and slowly stood up; he followed Lancelot and Tristan out and just as Eggsy was going to leave the room Merlin called out. “It is good to have you back, Eggsy. Now go get better” Eggsy looked over his shoulder and gave a watery smile before he left and the doors closed


	5. Chapter 5

Harry stood up as soon as the doors were closed and started to pace. “Arthur, you need to calm down” Harry turned to him and stated “Merlin, they used him! How do you expect me to stay calm knowing they used my boyfriend as a...a...a sex toy” he stated as he refused to call Eggsy a rent boy! He poured himself a shot of scotch and threw it back before he took a deep breath.

“Harry, go to him. He needs you right now” Harry looked at his best mate and nodded before he headed to the office they use for psych evaluations, he got there just as Eggsy was walking out. Harry smiled at him and stated “Come on” Eggsy slowly followed after him and mumbled “Where are we going?” Eggsy tried not to jump when Harry gently took his hand, he really did, but...he still flinched. “Home” he mumbled and kissed his hand, Eggsy smiled lightly and repeated “Home”

It was a quiet ride back to their house, Harry didn’t let go of his hand once. Eggsy couldn’t bring himself to being happy; Harry just found out what he did and he was surprised that Harry was still talking to him. When they arrived to the house and inside, Harry pulled Eggsy into a tight hug and mumbled. “I’m so glad you’re alright” Eggsy felt his eyes water as his shoulder shook as he wrapped his arms around him and hid his face in his neck and closed his eyes “Harry. I’m sorry”

“Shh, my darling boy. It’s alright; I’m not mad at you. I don’t care what happened; I’m just glad you’re back” he pulled away and cupped his cheek before he leaned down and kissed him deeply, Eggsy kissed him back just as deeply and couldn’t help the tears that fell. Harry didn’t say anything before he broke the kiss and picked him up bridal style and carried him up the stairs to their bedroom, he then laid him down on the soft bed and kissed him again. Eggsy moaned into the kiss while Harry slowly undressed him; Eggsy broke the kiss and stopped him “W-wait”

Harry sat back and looked down at him, Eggsy blushed and mumbled “M-My back” Harry just smiled before he gently removed his own shirt and then gently removed Eggsy and kissed him deeply. He broke the kiss and mumbled “You are still my beautiful boy” before he kissed his way down his neck, taking his time and reminded Eggsy of every reason why he loved him. Eggsy smiled lightly but couldn’t stop the tears from falling. When Eggsy woke in the morning, it was a slow waking; he could feel a hand through his hair and a warm body against him, he smiled as he felt calm. He looked up at Harry who smiled down at him, his hair messy from sleep and nothing but love on his face.

“Morning” he mumbled which Harry responded “Good morning my boy” Eggsy sighed and mumbled “I missed you Harry” “as have I” Eggsy smiled and shifted closer and groaned as their morning woods bumped each other, last night Eggsy let Harry know that he couldn’t do anything sexual. At least not yet, Harry let out a matching groan before he shifted his hips away with a gruff sorry. Eggsy blushed and followed Harry before placing his hand on Harry’s hip, Harry stayed still as Eggsy slowly pushed his night pants down and freed the older agents cock. Eggsy licked his lips as his hand shook slightly.

“Eggsy. You do not have to do anything; I can shower and it will solve itself” He mumbled lowly as he thumbed over his side, Eggsy glanced at Harry before he wrapped his hand around the hard flesh and blushed darker as Harry moaned and bucked into his hand “I-I forgot how sexy you sound when you’re turned on” he stated as Harry gave him a smirk, he let his head fall back as Eggsy slowly pumped over him, he kept his hips still and let Eggsy go at his own pace. Just as Harry thought he was going to die, Eggsy shifted closer and pushed his own pants down before he pressed their cocks together and stroke them both. It didn’t take long for Eggsy to cum and Harry right after him. Harry panted and gently made Eggsy look at him before he kissed him gently. Eggsy deepened the kiss before he pushed himself up against Harry; Harry slowly dominated the kiss before he broke it and mumbled 

“I love you, Eggsy” 


	6. Chapter 6

It took time. 

A long time honestly. Months and months of Eggsy flinching every time someone touched him, keeping his head down when someone talked to him, making up the spare bedroom for when Eggsy couldn’t sleep by Harry’s side and had to sleep somewhere else. He was getting better though, he wasn’t cleared for active duty and was helping Merlin find the people who took him; once Harry got a hold of them...well that’s classified.

Slowly Eggsy started to stay in the bed with Harry or sneak in after he thought Harry was asleep and curl up to his back and mumbled how sorry he was. It broke Harry’s heart at every time he saw lust in Eggsy’s eyes, Eggsy would suddenly look guilty and leave; Harry sighed as he was home alone, Eggsy out with Roxy and Tristan. He hummed as he thought back to the night before Eggsy left on his mission, he felt his cock swell as he groaned. Eggsy looked so perfect for him, all spread out in black lace, he ran his hand down his chest and stomach to his member, he cupped himself as he remembered how Eggsy’s ass looked in that lace, how Eggsy begged him to fuck him while he still in lace. Harry let his head fall back as he slowly pumped himself and groaned out Eggsy’s name as he freed his member and buck into his hand.

He was so caught up in his memory and his pleasure that he didn’t hear Eggsy come back or him walking up the stairs, he gave himself a squeeze and moaned as Eggsy came through the door away and Eggsy froze. He watched Harry’s head disappear in his fist; Harry’s chest was heaving as he groaned again. Harry opened his eyes and saw Eggsy staring at him, Harry stilled his hand and sat up “Eggsy, when did you get back?” Eggsy kept his eyes on Harry’s cock as he couldn’t remember how it felt in him, he licked his lips before Harry pulled his hand away and pulled his pants back up, Harry frowned as he stood up and walked to him “Eggsy?” The said agent kept his eyes on his now obvious budge, Eggsy still didn’t say anything until Harry was close enough were Eggsy could smell his musk.

“Harry I...” he mumbled and looked up at Harry, his eyes dark with lust before that look of guilt came over his face again, Harry smiled at him and stated “I’m going to shower; we have a meeting in an hour” before he walked past him, Eggsy frowned and clenched his hands into fists, he felt awful, he knew he was giving Harry blue balls but he felt so guilty about everything he did that he couldn’t bring himself to forgiving himself even though Harry forgave him. He walked over to the closet and looked through it; he was so happy when he saw that Harry didn’t change anything in the year he was gone. He ran his hand over Harry’s clothes before he sighed, he frowned when he saw something black hanging up. He pulled it out and blushed darkly, it was the lace outfit he had on before he left for the mission. He thumbed through it before he frowned and walked out. 

Eggsy watched Harry during the meeting, it was clear the Harry was in some kind of discomfort but no one said anything. He rubbed his hands on his thighs and decided on something; once the meeting was over Eggsy walked up to Harry and mumbled: “Are you coming home now?” Harry smiled and agreed if Eggsy wanted him to leave now he would. Eggsy nodded and smiled, Harry has been so easy going but he knew that it would only be a matter of time before Harry would snap; he slowly reached out and took his hand, he thumbed over and mumbled “I have a surprise for you” Harry kissed his hand lightly and followed him out. 

Once back home; Harry let Eggsy lead him up to the bedroom and leaned up before he kissed him deeply, Harry kissed him back and let the younger Agent direct him back to the bed, Harry sat down and wrapped his arms around Eggsy’s waist and pulled him closer, he hummed as Eggsy slid into his lap without a second thought. Harry then moaned in his throat as Eggsy rolled his hips down against him; Harry broke the kiss and smiled up at Eggsy before he removed his glasses so Merlin wouldn’t yell at him, turning them off by folding them up and tossing them to the ground. He leaned forward and kissed his neck before he ran his hands over Eggsy body. 

“I missed you my dear boy” his smile only widened when he saw Eggsy blush, Harry wanted to feel his skin but he would move at Eggsy speed. “Harry, I-I need you. Will you still have me even though…” Harry just smiled and cupped his cheek before he kissed him lightly and mumbled “My dear boy. I will have you no matter what” he smiled at Eggsy who smiled back and allowed himself to be picked up and placed on the bed, Eggsy blushed darkly and mumbled, “Will you now?” Harry blinked before he smiled and kissed his forehead, Harry slowly pushed his hands up his shirt and took a sharp breath when his hand brushed over something familiar and soft “Eggsy” Harry mumbled as he looked at Eggsy’s face which was dark with a blush, Eggsy bit his lip before Harry pulled off his shirt and stared down at him. Eggsy laid underneath him with the same black lace on his skin “Cheeky” he mumbled as he leaned down and kissed him deeply, he slowly removed the rest of Eggsy’s top clothes and then his own, he grinded down against him which caused the young agent to moan into the kiss. 

Harry grabbed the lube from the table and slowly got Eggsy ready, by the time that Eggsy was stretched and ready, Harry was rock hard. He thumbed over Eggsy’s lace covered hip and mumbled: “Are you ready my boy?” Eggsy nodded and ran his hands over Harry’s chest, he calmed himself down, reminding himself that it was Harry touching him. He watched Harry’s face as he lined himself up, Eggsy felt himself twitch against his head before he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and arched when Harry slowly pushed inside, he moaned as he felt like everything finally clicked in place. He wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him closer, Harry slowly sank until they were flushed together, while he mumbled sweet nothings in Eggsy’s ear. Eggsy couldn’t help the smile off his face, he pulled him down into a deep kiss and slowly moved his hips against Harry’s before Harry started to move inside of him. Eggsy moaned into his mouth as Harry slowly sped up; it didn’t take long for Eggsy to come and Harry soon after him. Harry smiled down at him and Eggsy smiled at him. “I love you Harry” “I love you too my darling boy” 


End file.
